Exercise systems can be used to help rehabilitate patients who have suffered a muscular or neurological disorder. Often, gravity eliminated arm exercises are prescribed to patients who have suffered a muscular or neurological disorder relating to an upper limb, such as hemiparesis resulting in partial paralysis of one arm.
Some exercise devices have been developed to assist with rehabilitation of the affected limbs by enabling a patient to carry out the prescribed gravity eliminated arm exercises. One example is an overhead arm sling support mechanism. An arm sling is supported from above by a frame. The patient may insert their arm into the sling and perform repetitive movements for extended periods of time in order to exercise it, while the arm is supported against gravity. Another example of a device is an arm skate-board. An arm skate-board is a platform mounted on a set of four castor wheels allowing free movement across a table top. The patient may rest their arm on the platform and perform repetitive movements for extended periods of time in order to exercise it. Larger, more complex and expensive robotic exercise systems are also known.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved arm exercise device and system, or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.